Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is a character on Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of Lady Tremaine, and Ella's stepsister. In Hyperion Heights, Drizella becomes Ivy Belfrey, who works for her mother, but there is more to her than meets the eye. She is portrayed by Adelaide Kane, with her younger selves portrayed by Anna Cathcart and Lula Mae Melench. Biography Background Drizella was born with the gift of magic, but her mother Rapunzel Tremaine forces her to repress it. Some time after the deaths of her sister Anastasia and her father Marcus, Drizella attends the auction at Tiana's castle, but fails to find anything of value. Before going to the royal ball, Drizella and Rapunzel confront Cinderella's fairy godmother, before Rapunzel kills the fairy with her own wand. At the royal ball, Drizella attempts to ingratiate herself with the Prince so that he will marry her. The Prince rejects Drizella, although his younger brother Gregor takes a shine to her, prompting Rapunzel to murder the Prince so his brother gets the throne. When Henry is caught helping Cinderella escape, Rapunzel has him captured and orders Drizella to kill him. Before Drizella can carry out the murder, however, she is magically thrown across the room by Henry's mother Regina. Later, while searching for magic, Drizella and Regina meet again. This time, Regina feels sympathy for her, seeing herself in Drizella. She eventually decides to teach Drizella how to use her own magic, until she realizes that Tremaine wants Drizella to learn magic so she can sacrifice Drizella's heart and revive Anastasia. When Drizella finds out her mother's plans, she kills her fiancé Prince Gregor to deliberately darken her own heart so it is useless to Rapunzel, before deciding her punish her mother further by casting the Dark Curse. In order to stop Drizella, Rapunzel and the Resistance join forces to trap Drizella in the form of a statue. Eight years later, however, Gothel and her coven free Drizella, and together they magically poison Henry, forcing Regina to cast the Dark Curse to send them all to a land without magic in order to save her son. Season 7 Ivy Belfrey is an assistant at Belfrey Towers, working for her mother Victoria Belfrey. When Victoria arrives, asking why Lucy has not shown up. Ivy says that she has been trying, but Victoria tells her to stop trying and start succeeding. She eventually finds Lucy, and gives Lucy's storybook to Rogers. Ivy is instructed to take Lucy trick-or-treating on Halloween, which is the last thing Ivy would rather be doing. However, she is afraid of her mother's disapproval and does so anyway, although Ivy ends up losing Lucy. With Henry's help, she manages to find Lucy and bring her back home. Afterwards, Ivy goes to Roni's where she has a drink with Henry and tells him to meet her at Belfrey Towers, as she has dirt on Victoria. Roni meets up with her instead on Henry's behalf, and together they venture into Victoria's secret room, only to find it empty. Later, Ivy returns to the room and meets with Gothel, who praises Ivy on fooling Victoria into believing she is the one in charge as well as getting trust from Henry and Roni. Ivy insists that Gothel calls her "Drizella", revealing that she remembers everything. With Gothel's help, Drizella acquires enough magic to wake Roni from the curse - or rather, Regina. She tells Regina that Henry and Cinderella must not share true love's kiss, which would break the curse, due to dangerous consequences that only Drizella and Regina are aware of. Drizella manages to get Victoria arrested for keeping Gothel prisoner, having poisoned Sam Ochotta, the only known person in connection to the investigation of Eloise Gardener. When Victoria manages to evade jail and successfully revives Anastasia, Drizella plans to steal her sister's magic. However, Gothel double-crosses Drizella and instead has Anastasia steal her magic, before imprisoning Drizella alongside her mother. Gothel plans on sacrificing Ivy's life in order to recharge the resurrection amulet, Victoria finds herself unable to watch her daughter suffer and pushes her daughter out of the way, sacrificing her own life instead. As the amulet drains her life-force, Victoria tells Ivy that she loves her before dying. After Gothel leaves and Rogers and Weaver arrive and ask whether she's okay, Ivy replies that she is unsure. One week after Victoria's death, Ivy cleans out her office. When Henry arrives, Ivy kisses him, but he tells her that she is in the process of grieving, so she visits Jacinda for comfort and hugs her stepsister. After Ivy is attacked by the Candy Killer, she turns to Regina for help, only to be lured away by Dr. Facilier. Facilier offers Ivy a magic bean to return home, in exchange for Anastasia's magic. Initially, Ivy prepares to betray her sister one last time and steal her magic, but ultimately changes her mind. When Gothel fails to convince Anastasia to kill Drizella, the two sisters finally reconcile and use the magic bean to travel back to the Enchanted Forest to start a new life together. Former Powers/Abilities Drizella was born with magic, which strengthened after she trained with Regina. Then Drizella was cheated by Gothel, her's magic was transferred into her sister, Anastasia Tremaine. *'Telekinesis:' Drizella can magically move objects without touching them. *'Chlorokinesis:' She can also magically control plants. *'Heart-Ripping:' She needed to use the heart of the thing she loves most to cast the curse. *'Teleportation:' Drizella can teleport herself. Gallery Trivia *She is a different iteration of one of Cinderella's stepsisters from the fairytale Cinderella. **Additionally, Drizella is based on one of Rapunzel's children from the fairytale Rapunzel. *Her PictYourThis account name is "TheReal_IvyB". *Drizella is one of the few in Hyperion Heights to keep their memories, alongside her mother and Gothel. Appearances *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" *'S7, E07:' "Eloise Gardener" *'S7, E08:' "Pretty in Blue" *'S7, E09:' "One Little Tear" *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" *'S7, E13:' "Knightfall" *'S7, E14:' "The Girl in the Tower" *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" Category:Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Cinderella Category:Rapunzel Category:Characters of the Month Category:Coven of the Eight members